1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved design of a device for storing an umbrella in a vehicle. The device consists of a storage component--partially slotted to easily receive/store/access the umbrella, and a simple mounting means--affording easy installation and not interfering with other vehicle components.
2. Description of Prior Art
Umbrella holders or storage devices for use in vehicles are most often difficult and complicated to install. If mounted on the vehicle door, they require special mounting plans and special mounting screws to avoid interference with vehicle door internals. Various vehicle makes and models require different layout plans due to the difference in construction and assembly of the vehicle components.
Some storage devices are inconvenient or messy to use because of their location. They are installed on the drive shaft hump on the floor. This requires the wet and dripping umbrella to be passed over the user's lap or over the seat.
These devices--expensive to manufacture and install, unsatisfactory to use--have not been marketable.
This invention eliminates these objections and problems.